hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Wiltshire
For the protagonist of Delirium, see: Charlotte Wiltshire '' '''Charlotte Wiltshire' is the protagonist of the ''Hello Charlotte'' series. Personality Charlotte is a very soft spoken, kind, and curious girl. Throughout the second game, the player learns that her illness is getting worse. However, she often downplays her symptoms and keeps quiet, as she doesn't want to burden others or cause them to worry over her. It is implied in the second game that she may have anxiety, as well as another illness that she takes antipsychotics for. She takes pills for anxiety after socializing, but outright refuses to take the others, telling Felix that it would make the tenants go away and she doesn't want that. Additionally, she is implied to self harm from a "disease" Huxley diagnoses her with, and from The Oracle later on. Charlotte is great friends with those in her home, caring deeply about them and having good relations even with Huxley's team members. We also see her acquire more friends in the second game: Anri Warhol and C. Anri had been her friend for years, though she struggles with her feelings and tends to take them out on Charlotte by bullying her underhandedly. Due to Anri's forgetfulness, Charlotte tends to buy her lunch, even when in doing so she can't buy herself lunch. She enjoys writing, reading, and learning. She keeps a whole collection of books all around the house, and has written several of her own. Charlotte attempts to rationalize the world around her as a way to cope with what she doesn't know, and to help her better understand the world around her. She keeps a "Book of Truth" detailing what she knows about every species she knows of, and their roles in the realms. In the second game, she has begun True Realm Research, which is put up on the back wall of her room. The books on her shelf imply her theories are likely to be somewhat accurate, at least within the House. Charlotte has a great interest in Science, both fiction and fact, as she has several books relating to it and desires a Sci-Fi Almanac when she encounters one. Background Charlotte's father left when she was very young, and her mother is constantly away at work. Additionally, she encountered the Umbrella Man at a young age, whose existence she kept secret from her parents. When she turned 8 years old, Umbrella Man brought her a yellow ribbon as a present. Shortly afterwards, she met Huxley and Bennett when the two broke into her house and asked to stay there. After Charlotte agreed, and promised to keep it secret, the two ate all of her soap and fell asleep in her bathtub. At 9 she met Aiden, known at the time as Krampus, while waiting for Santa on Christmas Eve. Disappointed that he wasn't Santa, she knocked him out with chloroform and asked Huxley to brainwash him so she could be his friend. Later on, Aiden encourages Charlotte's previously-insecure femininity and confidence by telling her she would look pretty with long hair and making her dresses to wear. The Umbrella Man notified Charlotte that she had been assigned her Puppeteer, Seth, on the night of her tenth birthday. Story General Being the protagonist of the first two games, Charlotte is the character (the "Puppet") the player (the "Puppeteer") controls through the world. She gives a definitive name and role to most of the people in her life. Hello Charlotte In the first game, Charlotte spends her time at home babysitting Felix for Huxley, before she is pulled into an adventure by the former, and into the dying world of the Pythia in search of The Oracle. An incredibly pivotal part of this adventure is when Charlotte is approached by a Masked Man, who offers to help her kill a Pythia in order to save her puppeteer's career and Felix. When her consciousness returns to her vessel, she is notably horrified by what has been done, and has fleeting hopes of changing the channel to "make it better." Felix returns to find Charlotte stuffing something into the incinerator and covered in blood. She's visibly shaken up from the situation, but doesn't say anything for fear of being a bother. At the end of the first game, Charlotte accepts an all powerful being called The Oracle into her mind in order to allow herself and Felix to escape, and then tells the Umbrella Man what happened. Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Charlotte spends this game trying to cope with the waking Oracle inside her mind, which makes her cough ink as well as never dream, as she only visits the Oracle when she sleeps. As the game progresses, the Oracle slowly wakes more and more, and eventually becomes a whole other person Charlotte has to learn to interact with. Additionally, she also must maintain her status at school, and her friendships with both her old friend, Anri, as well as her new friend, C. She spends most of her time at school interacting with the both of them and trying to form closer bonds. Heaven's Gate Charlotte appears in Interlude 1, in the Mind Library trying to fill in the blanks in a language notebook, only for all the letters to become jumbled. Frei asks her if she is doing someone's homework again, and that she has no obligation to do so. Charlotte tells him it's for a friend, causing Frei to ask her if the reason she doing the homework is because someone they were a friend. Charlotte asks if it was wrong to believe them, which Frei tells her it isn't, then tells her she is too gullible for her own good. Frei tells her that someone used the word "friend" as a keyword, a "password" that doesn't mean anything, and that they were using Charlotte for their own needs, and asks her if she would have done their homework if they had been honest. Charlotte tells Frei that she doesn't do what they say she'll be left alone, and that this is all she's good for. Frei tells her that's a lie and that she just wants someone to make her better about herself, even if it's someone she despises. Frei then tells her he knows all the words she wants to hear, and that while she feels like she never doing enough, in reality she's always doing her best. Trivia * In Hello Charlotte, her bookshelf contains the following titles: "The Golden Apples of the Sun", "Physics of the Impossible", and "One Hit Man." ** Later on in the House, she finds a bookshelf that contains "The Selfish Gene", "Bad Science", and "The Man Who Mistook His Wife far a Hat", books that she has read. ** Later in the world of the Pythia, she expresses a desire for the "25th Edition of the Sci-Fi Almanac" as well. ** In Hello Charlotte Episode 2, Charlotte's bookshelf has been updated with "Eden", "The God Delusion", and "The Joyous Wisdom". ** On Charlotte's bedroom floor, she has a book called "Understanding Maggots". * Charlotte writes several books, those being the Book of Truth, Truths of the World. * According to the first game, white flowers are her favorite. * She considers herself to be a nerd. * In Hello Charlotte, Charlotte's mother has a designated book shelf, its titles include "The Nerd Lord", "My Fair Salaryman", "Astronaut Commando", and "Cowboy’s Pleasure" all of which are romance novels. * In Hello Charlotte, Umbrella Man tells Charlotte he prefers to use her father's body to communicate with her. * At the end of Hello Charlotte, it is revealed that Charlotte takes Abilify, an antipsychotic used to treat illnesses like Schizophrenia. * Charlotte thinks spider lamps are cool, and wishes her room was big enough to have one. * In Hello Charlotte Episode 2, it is revealed that Charlotte does not have a F-Book account. * Charlotte likes drawing. * In Hello Charlotte Episode 2, she tells Frei that she has passed a Cattell Inelligence test, which is a type of IQ test. * Charlotte is one of three Hello Charlotte characters that would celebrate holidays.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/925492619559473152 Her reason for celebrating would be to have fun with everyone.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/925493414459838465 * In a university AU, Charlotte (along with Frei) would major in Estonian language and literature.https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/965356082850947072 * Charlotte has a British accent. https://twitter.com/aetherei/status/1002494532481638400 * Charlotte might have a C-Cup at the time of Hello Charlotte Episode 2, according to a remark by Anri that Charlotte quickly interrupts. This could possibly be more teasing, however. Gallery * Visit Charlotte Wiltshire/Gallery to view the gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Party Members Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 1 Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 2 Characters Category:Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Characters Category:Heaven's Gate Characters Category:False Realm Category:True Realm